Locker systems are known in the art. Generally, a locker system comprises a plurality of compartments. Each compartment comprises a respective door that, in an opened state, allows objects to be placed into or retrieved from an interior of the compartment. A lock associated with the door allows the door to be locked (non-openable) or unlocked (openable) and thus allows for controlling access to the compartment. The locks may in particular be operated (locked/unlocked) electronically. A processor of the locker system may for instance check a person's authorization to access a compartment, e.g. based on authorization information provided by the person to the controller, and, in case that the person is considered authorized by the processor, grant access to the compartment by issuing a control signal to unlock the lock.